Pink Pearl
Pink Pearl (Formerly known as "White Pearl") is a character from the animated series Steven Universe. She was the original Pearl of Pink Diamond before she faked her death. She formerly belonged to White Diamond. Appearance Pink Pearl wears an outfit similar to Pink Diamond, a ballerina-esque suit who bares her midriff exposing her gem, She also has pinkish skin and a hair in form of an odango or roses. While controlled by White Diamond, Pink Pearl had white skin with her suit gaining some black and white patterns. Personality Pink Pearl showed so far was someone close to Pink Diamond, Presumably she was maybe her first friend in Homeworld during her first days, After her death however, she was later used by White Diamond as her personal voice speaker while under her mind powers, It was not until the events of “Change Your Mind", where she was finally freed from White’s influence. Following her liberation from White Diamond's control, Pink Pearl kept making excuses for Pink Diamond, claiming she did not mean to crack Pink Pearl's eye and that she just happened to have been standing too close to her at that time. She is also friendly, never acting condescending towards Steven and Pearl and not holding Pink's actions and decisions against them. In spite of appearing fine to please them, the moment Steven displays a fit of destructive power similar to Pink, Pink Pearl cowers in distress. Eventually, Pearl manages to get Pink Pearl to admit that she was badly hurt. It was later revealed she never expected Pink Diamond to change at all. History Legs From Here to Homeworld When Steven arrives to Homeworld with Blue and Yellow Diamond, as well as the Crystal Gems, White Pearl shows up and tells Steven that White Diamond wishes to see him, and empathizes that only Steven's presence is necessary. Once she has brought Steven to White Diamond, White Pearl disappears by phasing through a wall. Together Alone White Pearl appears at the beginning of the episode in one of Steven's dreams, where he is depicted as Pink Diamond. She is shown having a pink color scheme and an undamaged eye, revealing that she was once Pink Diamond's Pearl. She and Steven have fun together, hiding their friendship from Yellow Diamond, right before Pink Pearl fades into blackness and White Diamond shows up in front of Steven. Attending Steven's Era 3 ball later in the episode, White Pearl opts to observe the ball in White Diamond's place, standing on her throne. While smiling blankly for most of the event, White Pearl displays a disdainful frown when seeing Steven and Connie suddenly fuse, and observes Yellow Diamond poof the Crystal Gems and imprison Steven and Connie in a prison tower. Change Your Mind Pink Pearl is mentioned at the beginning of the episode in another one of Steven's dreams, in which he is again depicted as Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond tells him that White Diamond was very unhappy with him and if he keeps up his misbehavior, she will take Pink Pearl away from him. When Blue and Yellow Diamond attempt to help Steven and Connie return to Earth and let them to get inside Pink's leg ship, White Pearl tells them they're not going anywhere and merges White's head ship with Pink's leg ship. She then tells Blue, Yellow, Steven, and Connie to go to their rooms, but Yellow and Blue's repaired arm ships, controlled by Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot, suddenly appear and punch White's ship away. White Pearl reminds them that White Diamond has certain issues with their conduct before transporting herself inside White Diamond's ship. White Pearl appears again after the Crystal Gems have entered White Diamond's ship. After White Diamond pulls out Steven's gemtone, White Pearl aids White Diamond and the other Gems she's controlling in attacking Pink Steven, Steven's seperated gem half, but this fails and she is knocked down. White Pearl blushes pink when her Diamond and the other Gems she's controlling do the same, and is soon freed from White Diamond's control when White Diamond is defeated, reverting back into Pink Pearl. Pink Pearl asks where she is, and Steven welcomes her back. Volleyball Pink Pearl visits Steven's clinic for healing Gems. She tries to get him to heal her cracked eye, but he is unsuccessful. So, he tries to get Pearl to help them, and the three of them explore the Reef, where all Pearls (including Pearl and Pink Pearl) were created, so Pink Pearl's eye can be healed. During the meantime, Steven gives Pink Pearl the nickname Volleyball when an actual volleyball hits his head. While at the Reef, Pink Pearl admires the items stored there due to them giving her nostalgic feelings. She also reveals Pink Diamond once gave her a ribbon wand as a gift, to Pearl's jealousy. Just as Pink Pearl is scanned by Shell so she can be healed, it's revealed that she cannot actually be healed due to her scar being as a result of psychological damage. She tries to insist to Steven and Pearl that she is fine, but the crack on her eye only gets worse. Pearl criticizes White Diamond's carelessness, only for Pink Pearl to reveal it was Pink Diamond who gave her the scar with one of her tantrums due to it unleashing her destructive powers that caused Pink Pearl to be psychologically damaged. The two Pearls argue over her differing accounts of Pink Diamond, which enrages Steven and causes him to unintentionally trigger Pink's destructive powers, much to Pink Pearl's distress. Suddenly, Shell concludes both Pearls are defective and tries to rejuvenate them, with Steven unable to do anything. Pearl and Pink Pearl connect, make amends (with Pink Pearl realizing she was making excuses for Pink Diamond, and Pearl revealing she didn't stop hurting), and fuse into Mega Pearl, who saves herself and Steven from Shell. Returning to Beach City, Mega Pearl says neither Pearl nor Pink Pearl got the full picture of Pink Diamond, but now they have each other, much to Steven's joy. She unfuses, and Pink Pearl leans on Pearl's shoulder. Gemstone Pink Pearl Gemstone by RylerGamerDBS.png|Pink Pearl's gemstone is located on her upper navel. It is an ellipsoidal cabochon (facetless). WhitePearlGemstone.png|Pink Pearl's gemstone (as White Pearl) is located on her upper navel. It is an ellipsoidal cabochon (facetless). It is white and gray instead of pink. Volleyball_019.png Volleyball_116.png Volleyball_189.png Volleyball_247.png Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Elementals Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Energy Beings Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Non-Action Category:Defectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Superorganism Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Wise Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Supporters Category:Harmonizers Category:Charismatic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Honest